


Adrenaline

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [90]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Frottage, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Partial Nudity, Prompt Fic, Semi-Public Sex, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 23:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: Adrenaline rides high in a friendly spar, and Juné and Ikki get frisky in a deserted training ground.





	Adrenaline

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of prompts over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). I open prompts semi-regularly, if you want to come check me out. Written in protest of the Dec. 17th ban.

Ikki wheezes, breath knocked out of him as he gets sent flying. Juné’s gotten a hell of a lot better recently, he thinks dimly, as she pins him to the grass. Then again, he’s at a bit of a disadvantage, considering she decided to fight shirtless after he’d stripped off his own shirt in deference to the heat. Usually he doesn’t notice or care about that kind of casual nudity, but since he’s begun dating Juné, he notices her a lot more.

She’s beautiful, he’s distracted, and she’s taking shameless advantage of it. As she should, honestly. If this were a real fight instead of a friendly spar, he’d be in deep trouble. As it stands, though, he relaxes a little under her weight. She smirks down at him.

“What, yielding already?” She asks playfully. Ikki rolls his eyes.

“I can’t concentrate with your tits in my face,” he mutters the complaint, not truly annoyed. Juné laughs, and grinds her hips against his, dropping her full weight over his crotch. He hisses softly in surprised pleasure, and she smirks.

“First one to moan loses.” She breathes, and rolls her hips. Ikki grabs her thighs, shuddering, and retaliates by pressing his fingers to the front of her thin, stretchy pants, searching for the nub he knows is there. The sensation is probably dulled through the cloth, but the way her hips buck tell him he’s found his target.

They writhe on the grass, and Ikki’s glad they picked one of the secluded training grounds, in the middle of a shielding grove of trees by a crystal-clear pond. The only sounds are cloth rustling and sharp breathing- they’re both very stubborn, competitive people.

Ikki’s orgasm surprises him into a half-gasp, half moan, and he swears breathlessly. He’s lost, though he just redoubles his efforts to get Juné to come. She comes with a loud, shameless moan moments later, and he scowls up at her. She grins down at him, and he rolls his eyes.

“We’re going to have to say we fell in the pond or decided to swim with our clothes on you know,” he grumbles, and Juné smiles sweetly.

“Good thing it’s a hot day, right Ikki?” she says innocently.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
